Katie: The Blackmailing Barrels: The Final Katie Story
by Tomboygirlygirl14
Summary: Katie, Young Cry, and PewDiePie are now on their final adventure to destroy all the barrels in the gaming world. Cry has a secret, and Katie can't trust him. Now, Marzia has to help with the battle and Katie is missing. Rated T for BARRELS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello BRO ARMY! I have an exiting tale for you, thanks to a good fanfictioner: . This has support, betrayal, blackmail, love, and LOTS OF WOOD CHUNKS FLYING EVERYWHERE! Sorry, I got carried away with the gory barrel gore. So...this is the last story in the Katie series. This is the final adventure [It's in the title stupids...BARRELS!] Anyways, ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Ch. 3: The Ending_

Katie was blindfolded. She said "Cry, I can't do this!" Cry, only being eighteen, said "Katie, you can trust me. Just fall and you won't get hurt." Katie was only a seventeen year old girl and she was trusting a boy in a mask to catch her. Her life had changed from being a normal girl to being a barrel hunter at age fourteen. Where she destroyed the original barrel queen. And then fourteen months ago she killed her evil twin, Harley Quinn the Barrel Princess, from killing her and her dad, the famous PewDiePie. She said "Cry, I'm serious. What if you don't catch me. I will fall." He said "You'll only land on the grass, it's only a five foot drop." She leaned backwards and fell into Cry's outstretched arms. She took off the blindfold and he said "You still have to learn to trust your boyfriend Kate." She said "You know I don't like to be called Kate." He said "Would you prefer to be called Katie-Ann?" She said "Kate's good enough."

He kissed her and PewDiePie cleared his throat. Cry asked "Sorry man." PewDie said "I still think it was a bad idea for my best friends son-like clone to be dating my only daughter." Katie said "Dad! You are embarrassing me again!" PewDie rolled his eyes and said "Well, we have to train to destroy the remaining barrels." Katie said "But dad, we already know how to fight! I ended the barrel queens rein and killed the barrel princess." He said "Well, if you didn't try to find me on YouTube in the first place...nevermind. I remembered that it was my fault." Cry said "Well, it doesn't matter. We are fully trained." Pewds looked at him and said "I can't take you seriously when my daughter is in your arms." Katie got onto her feet and blushed. Cry's phone went off and he answered it. "Hello?" His masked face froze as the hair on his arms stood up. He said "O-Okay. Thanks, bye."

He hung up and PewDiePie asked "Who was that?" Cry stuttered "N-nobody. Just an old friend." Katie looked at him suspiciously, Cry would never lie. She said "Well, I gotta go see what kind of barrels there are. Be right back." Cry waved and PewDie said "Don't get sucked in!" Katie said "Okay, I will." She left by the side of the house and PewDie asked "When are you gonna tell her about the barrels?" Cry said "Shh! Pewds, if she finds out she'll never let me hear the end of it." Katie overheard and said to herself "Is Cry and my dad talking about me and the barrels? I can't believe them!" She went walking again, crying. A dark, round figure grabbed her and covered her mouth with a cloth, chloroforming her.

Cry said "Look, I don't want Katie to know that the barrels have a secret of mine and if she knew, I'd literally die." PewDie said "Katie's been gone for far too long. Let's go find her." Cry walked to the side of the house and said "The barrels got her." PewDie asked "How do you know?" Cry handed him a note that read 'We have Katie. Barrels' Pewds said "How ironic. Let's go save her." Cry said "Okay, but we have to make sure we have each others back." PewDie held up a roll of Duct tape and said "Barrel proof. Plus it's got mustaches all over it." Cry said "Okay, Duct tape so we are literally back-to-back." PewDie said "Marzia will do that." Marzia walked out and said "Well, if you guy's only have me in the first part of each adventure, then have me at the end of this one. I already missed my daughter's first kiss. Even if it was with your best friend's younger self." PewDiePie said "Just tape us together!" Marzia said "If you keep the act up, I'll divorce you." He sighed and said "But the barrels are too strong. Marzia, this time we need you to fight."


	2. Chapter 2

PewDiePie, ChaoticMonki, and CutiePieMarzia, aka: Pewds, Cry, and Marzie were now going through the portal to find KatiePie aka: Katie. Marzie said "Pewds, Cry, are you SURE it's okay for you two to be taped together?" Pewds was walking while Cry was on his back. Cry said "We'll take turns walking the other. Plus we can kick people double time. He just moves and I kick. Or vice-versa." Marzie said "Okay, but it's still dangerous." Cry said "It's okay, well at least I can see if the barrels are invisible. My mask can see invisible people, and barrels." He looked and said "Marzie look out!" Marzie swung her sword, which she grabbed before leaving, and a barrel showed up. It's wood split as rotted meat and sour wine poured out. Marzie gagged and Pewds asked "You okay?" She said "Yeah, I just HATE when everything spills out." Cry said "Well, any barrel that steps in it will turn visible again. Oh crap." Pewds asked "What?" Cry said "Well, we're surrounded." Pewds threw a small smoke bomb and all the barrels appeared.

Marzie started slashing them, while Pewds and Cry kicked them to pieces. One last barrel was left and Cry yelled "Where's Katie!?" The barrel stuttered "M-mike took her to the prince. Harley Quinn, the late princess created a twin brother who's still young. He requested to have Katie's heart to create the biggest barrel umpire. I'll work with you!" Cry said "Lead us towards this 'prince'." The barrel nodded and said "If anyone asks, you are my prisoners." Cry asked "What's your name?" The barrel said "Knoll, James Knoll. You can call me Junior."

Cry said after a small silence "Okay Junior, lead us to Katie and the prince." The barrel said "Okay, but we can't keep female prisoners." Pewds asked "Why?" Junior said "We might be evil, but we're not THAT evil. We have the head barrel take the female prisoners and we send them back to the real world, erasing their memory of the barrel community." Cry said "That's nice, what about the male prisoners?" Junior sighed and said "I used to be a nine-year-old boy before I got here. They either turn them into barrels, or kill them for the insides of the original barrels. The OB's are just wood. The created one's are full of organs and blood. After turning evil, they turn to rotten meat and sour wine." Cry said "Well, just take us to the prince." The barrel walked with them following.

Junior stopped and said "This is as far as I can take you. If I go any farther, I get burned to death. If you kill the prince, tell him James Knoll Junior wishes him a terrible death!" Cry said "Thanks." They continued walking, when Marzie said "I'll stay here with Junior, keep him company." Pewds said "Okay Marzie, just don't die." Marzia waved and Cry walked, with Pewds on his back. After a few miles away, Pewds and Cry took off the Duct tape and went their separate ways.

* * *

_Cry's POV:_

I walked towards the doors where I nearly died and where I also shared my first kiss with Katie. I pushed the rusty doors open and saw a young boy. He looked like me, but with blonde hair and blue eyes. He said "Welcome, I'm the barrel prince. If you want Katie, I hope you enjoy seeing her get her heart cut out." He pointed to a wall, where Katie was chained. I ran up to her and said "Katie! I'll get you out. I promise." She said "No Cry. It's okay, you don't have to." I asked "Why, your parents literally traveled so far to find you. I traveled this far to save you." She said "You lie, you don't want to save me. You just wanted to watch me die." I said "You are talking crazy." She said "I know you are working for the barrels." I said "The only reason I am is because-" She said "No, I don't want to hear your plan!" The prince said "Well, if you don't want to hear how he's working for us so he could find our weakness so he could defeat them because his life is timed and if he didn't destroy us before the timer on this huge hourglass goes to this last grain, he'll die and never return to the real world. Then keep him from speaking. OOPS, I just said his main plot!"

Katie asked "Is that true Cry?" I nodded and said "I'm sorry Katie, I didn't want you to know. My time is short. I just need to kill the twerp and we'll be reunited." Katie said "He has a toy boat." He yelled "DON'T TOUCH MY BOAT!" I looked at the small boat and said "This shipwreck?" I picked it up and snapped it in half. He yelled "NO! That was like my giant snake to my Voldemort!" I walked up to the little kid and cut his neck. I saw the hourglass go to it's last ten grains and I saw the kid covering his wound. I fell and saw my life was over. It grew dark for me as I breathed in what I thought was my last breath.


	3. Chapter 3

_**We left off on Cry's POV...so HERE HE IS!**_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see I was in a dark room. I looked around and thought 'I'm dead. Katie's dead. The barrels took over the real world. It's all my fault.' I looked over to see a sleeping Katie. She was laying on a bed. I finally could focus to see that I was in my room. On the floor. I slowly got up, seeing that I was covered with blood. I remembered that I cut the prince's neck. I thought 'If Katie's right there, and I'm awake...did I live?' I stood up and walked towards the door. I opened it and saw Felix and Marzia sitting on the couch. Marzia asked "Is Katie awake yet?" I shook my head and Felix walked to me. He said "You did good Cry. Did you get what you needed?" I looked in my pockets when I felt a cold piece of smooth metal brush against my finger. I nodded and I heard Katie get off the bed. I turned around and she asked "Are we back?" I nodded and she said "I didn't know I could trust you." I sat next to her and said "I found something that I need to give you." She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes. I pulled the thing out of my pocket and sat it in her hand. She looked down at it.

* * *

_Katie's POV_

I looked at my hand. Cry had put something in it. I saw it was a ring. I looked up at him and asked "Are you-" He asked "Will you marry me?" Mom and Dad were watching us. Dad nodded and I said "Cry. My answer is yes." He kissed me as he slipped the ring onto my finger. I layed my head on him and he said "We'll be together forever. Back to back." Dad smiled and Mom said "My baby's growing up so fast." Dad said "Awww. That's so CUTE!" I smiled and Cry said "We should announce this on YouTube." Dad pointed to the camera above the door and said "Way ahead of you." I asked "Are we live on YouTube?" He said "PewDiePie is." I laughed and said "Well, you can definitely say that you had a kid who got to enjoy a full life. One who can manage herself too." Cry kissed my cheek and Dad turned off the camera. He said "Well, we're done with that." I looked at Cry and he said "We're together now. Full together." I smiled and kissed him.

* * *

_**The End...Finally.**_

_**WAY TOO SHORT OF A CHAPTER! I know that the ending was ADORABLE! [Or really scary for people who thing marriage=death] Katie and Cry. Katry. Okay, no ship names...yet. JK! But I'm serious here: This is the last PewDiePie story. The last Katie story. If you want to read more of my FANFICTION's read my MyMusic fanfictions or my Tobuscus fanfiction. Most are completed.**_


End file.
